A story for capricorn2645, Yuki and Shuichi
by Tina senpai
Summary: Yuki and Shuichi: Not so bad luck, A story for capricorn2645, Because she's an awesome writer going through a bad time *Hugs* Yaoi! Get better sweetie x x


A Story for capricorn2645

Jorinde: Cause one of my author friends on here is having a bad time, so I thought I'd do something to cheer her up. Come one now ~lures her out with cookies~

Capricorn2645: …~waves~

Jorinde: ^^ Cute. Now, do you feel up for this?

Capricorn: ~nods~

Jorinde: Well, to make you feel better, I'm inviting some of my friends to talk to you ;) Ready?

Capricorn: ~nods and munches cookie~

Jorinde: Good. Come on in guys! ~Poof of glitter~

~Enters~

Jareth: My ladies.

Shuichi: Konnichiwa!

Yuki: Yo.

Beetlejuice: Hey babes.

Edward Cullen: Good evening

Joker: Heya toots.

Jorinde: Ok, everyone's here! ^^

Capricorn: o.o ~attaches self to Edward~

Jorinde: Don't damage him; he's not replaceable ;)

Joker: …~blows up building~

Jorinde: I saw that! If you can't play nice, then go into your corner!

Beetlejuice: What do we do now?

Jorinde: Chat ^^

Jareth: Oh dear. -_-'

Shuichi: …~shuffles~ Yuki, who are all these people?

Yuki: How should I know? Who invited you?

Shuichi: Don't be mean .

Jorinde: Play nice and get ready for your story! ~Pushes the two into dressing room~ must get those two ready. Just so you know, I don't own gravitation, those belong to cooler people ^^ and there is Yaoi ahead o_o

Edward Cullen: Indeed ~sips hot cup of liquid~

Jorinde: …ARE YOU DRINKING HOT CHOCOLATE?! ~Points~

Edward Cullen: 0_0 it's…it is just blood that's been boiled!

Jorinde: …What?

Edward Cullen: I put some blood and…boiled it -_-'

Jorinde: ….Why the hell would a vampire do that?!

Edward Cullen: I was cold TT_TT

Jorinde: …Ladies and gentleman, Edward Cullen ¬_¬

Edward: ^^.

Jorinde: Alucard would soooooooo eat you for breakfast: p

Jareth: ~taps on shoulder~ May I enquire something?

Jorinde: Of course your majesty.

Jareth: What is that thing on your head?

Jorinde: Naruto Headband.

Jareth: I beg your pardon?

~Shuichi and Yuki Re-enter~

Shuichi & me: A Naruto headband! ~high five each other~

Yuki: …Oh god there's two of them. ~Walks off with Jareth~

Jorinde: JAAAREEETH!

Shuichi: YUUUKIIII!

Capricorn: Kitty!

Joker: ~blows up building and gets taken away by batman~

Beetlejuice: Boobs! ~Gets eaten by sandworm~

Jorinde: …Let's get on with the story :p

…………………………………………………

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Yuki and Shuichi: Not so bad luck

"Yuki you promised!" Shuichi sulked and stamped his foot to get Yuki's attention. Yuki had said he couldn't take Shuichi out to a movie anymore because he was busy working and hadn't even turned around from the computer to tell him this.

"I'm busy. Go rent yourself a movie, my cards in my wallet. I'll be out later." Again he refused to move from his place in his seat and stared whilst half paying attention to the screen in front of him.

As Shuichi glanced down at his feet, he bit down on his lip and clenched his fists into tight balls; not knowing his next words would change everything.

"I hate you Eiri Yuki." And before he could listen to another word, he turned and darted towards the bedroom. Yuki only had a moment to react to the words and the action, but in a second he knew he'd done something terribly wrong and leapt out of his seat. He ran a few steps behind Shuichi quickly gaining speed, heading towards their joint bedroom. Just as Shuichi had made it in, Yuki grabbed hold of him with both arms and lifted him by the waist, before he could kick his way free; Yuki propelled them both forward and onto the bed. With the air temporarily knocked from his lungs, Yuki flipped him over so they were facings each other and pinned him down. As soon as Shuichi gathered their position, he thrashed around.

"Let me go! Yuki get off me!" He tried to kick out but found his skinny legs easily pinned by Yuki's powerful ones.

"Shut up." Yuki smiled down and grabbed on hand which was brought up to his face to hit him.

"Let me go! Yuki I mean it, Get off!" Shuichi used his other hand to try to push against Yuki's masculine chest, but that to was quickly snatched and held down fast by Yuki.

"Shut up, idiot." Yuki ground his hips into the small boys, trying to get Shuichi to submit. Unfortunately, the grinding caused a tightening feeling in his stomach and made Shuichi thrash harder.

"No! Yuki, get off me! I hate you, just leave me alone!" He closed his eyes and willed his tears down, but continued to thrash wildly.

"Shuichi, Be quiet!" Yuki didn't yell, but he used the voice that he knew made Shuichi listen. The same voice an adult would use on a child. And sure enough, the thrashing stopped, and Shuichi glared up into the man's eyes, his own filled with anger and determined tears, gazing harshly into Yuki's calm yet also determined eyes.

"Now, that's better." Yuki smiled at him a little and let his expression become gentler. Shuichi merely turned his face away and stared at the inanimate space by the bed, letting his hot tears fall where he thought Yuki couldn't see them. Unfortunately, Yuki did see and turned his reluctant Uke's chin back to face him. Before Shuichi could turn away, Yuki dipped down and kissed each falling tear away, licking the salty taste off his lips. He planted a small kiss on Shuichi, who seemed frozen at first, but after Yuki began kissing his neck and collarbone, his sweet spot, he began to moan a little reluctantly and grasp at the bed covers.

"I'm sorry," Yuki spoke between planting small kisses along Shuchi's tanned skin, "I don't want you to hate me. I'm sorry. Please forgive me." And just as he had turned Shuichi's face towards him again and was looking deeply into his eyes, he spoke before planting a passionate kiss onto his little lover's lips, "I love you."

Shuichi's tears welled up again, but this time because he was so happy at what he had heard and kissed Yuki back hungrily, all his anger and sadness gone. The two quickly discarded what clothes they had and were soon rolling around on the bed, Shuichi tasting and nibbling at Yuki's ear, his own sweet spot, whilst Yuki sucked and teased Shuichi's chest. He soon had the little strawberry boy gasping and arching into his hand when he had grabbed his member in one hand. He began to slowly move his hand up and down, torturing the male writhing underneath him. He kissed the boy swiftly on the lips before holding up to fingers for him, which Shuichi blushed at his implication and slowly sucked on the fingers. After he was sure that they where wet enough, he moved down and began his routine of preparing Shuichi for what was to come. Shuichi was used to the uncomfortable stretching and pushed down onto Yuki's fingers when he felt Yuki's long fingers brush against his nerves, which made him see stars. When Yuki felt h was ready enough he sat Shuichi up and held onto his waist as h pushed slowly inside. Shuichi wrapped his legs around his Seme and his arms lovingly embraced Yuki's neck as he felt him inside. Between hot kisses and sweet words of love, they stayed in a constant rhythm until Shuichi came and clenched around Yuki, who slowly lowered the boy back down onto the bed and kissed him sweetly.

As they lay together, Shuichi heard Yuki's heart beat and noticed the weather outside had changed from sunny to wet.

"Yuki?" He asked shifting his head so he could look at his lover.

"Yes?" He replied gazing down at him.

"Good thing we didn't go out today or we would have gotten wet." He smiled lazily and placed his head back to listen to the organ in his loves chest.

Yukie smirked and stroked Shuichi's hair before adding, "We got wet anyway." Sending Shuichi into a flurry of giggle's.

…………………………………………………………………

Jorinde: ~pokes and hugs~ for you to feel better sweetie!

Capricorn: …..~Grabs Edward and runs~

Jorinde: Oi .


End file.
